fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Switch Glitch
|previous=Totally Spaced Out |next=Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad }} "The Switch Glitch" is the fourteenth episode of Season 2. Information Timmy wishes that he was the babysitter and Vicky was the child in order to get revenge, but his harsh treatment of Vicky results in Cosmo and Wanda being transferred to Vicky, who causes trouble. Characters *Timmy Tuner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Vicky *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Fairy Reassignment Worker Places *The Turner's House Songs *The Fairly Odd Parents Theme Song *La Cucaracha Synopsis Waking up on a Saturday, Timmy gets excited at all the possibilities not having school on that day holds, mostly cartoons. Cosmo sees Vicky coming to the house, and Timmy's parents tell him that they are going to the "Annual Mother-Father No Kids Allowed Cook Out", and leaving him with Vicky. Timmy objects that he made a deal with his parents that he would not need a babysitter on the weekends, but his parents take the legal document and use it as a fish wrap. They rush out the door quickly as Timmy questions of the fairness of this. Vicky piles a loud of homework that she wants Timmy to do for her. When Timmy refuses, she pulls out a tape recorder and tricks Timmy into saying "I didn't cheat on my math test!" so she can use it as blackmail. She puts Timmy in a dress and lets a bunch of kids from the neighborhood laugh and take pictures of him. Angered, Timmy rushes to his room and wishes that Vicky were a five year old so that he could babysit her. Vicky regresses down to a five year old and does not remember what happened. Timmy explains to her that he is her ten year old babysitter, and that they were going to have a very fun day.... not. Timmy really wants to get payback on Vicky. Being the babysitter, Timmy forces Vicky to do things like mow the lawn with a plunger and eventually starts taking on the characteristics of Vicky. Timmy blackmails 5-year-old Vicky using a tape recorder, and tricks her into claiming she stole from her mother's purse. He offers to help Vicky water the garden, and then sprays her with a hose, leaving her shivering cold. After being scolded by Wanda, Timmy attempts to apologize, but bad memories of Vicky resurface (including scenes from various episodes, such as Dream Goat!), and he screams at her again and humiliates her, causing Vicky to start crying. Timmy is about to apologize for real this time, but is stopped by a fairy reassignment agent who poofs in and reassigns Cosmo and Wanda to Vicky because she is now more miserable than Timmy. Vicky uses her magic to get revenge on Timmy and turns the house into a palace with her as queen. Timmy runs and hides in his room at first, attempting to write a message to himself in case he were to forget he had fairies, but Wanda interrupts him and brings him back to the living room, where Vicky has turned in into a horrifying playroom, including a giant robot version of teenage Vicky. She wishes Timmy into a pig with acne. Unable to escape on his own or with the help of his fairies, Timmy uses his knowledge of the rules to trick Vicky into saying "I am happy and don't need my godparents anymore" which relieves Cosmo and Wanda from their duty to grant her wishes and they are reassigned to Timmy, who in his captured and transformed state is obviously more miserable than anybody. Instead of getting revenge on Vicky, Timmy wishes for a carnival for her. She tries to claim she is miserable again, despite being obviously happy, until Cosmo and Wanda poof her up some ice cream. Trivia *This episode is available on the Season 2 DVD set as well as the bonus episode menu of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour DVD. *The music playing when Cosmo sees Vicky ride her bike towards the house is a reference to The Wizard of Oz. *The montage of Timmy's "good times" with Vicky includes a moment from the episode Dream Goat. *The introduction Cosmo and Wanda give Vicky is a reference to the one they give Timmy in the pilot episode. *Timmy's "Sketch-a-Dial" is a parody of the popular children's toy "Etch-a-Sketch" *Similar to the episode The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, this episode might be an example of predestination paradox. Vicky was a nice five year old girl, but when Timmy cruelly babysat her, she quickly became mean, which is perhaps an indication why she eventually became a mean babysitter herself. Goofs *They did not show how Vicky changed back to a teenager, although she is back to normal by her next appearance regardless. *If Timmy lost his fairies, then his memories should have immediately been wiped. Image Gallery screenshot.107.jpg|Little Vicky is furious at Timmy screenshot.108.jpg|"Hey!" - Little Vicky Category:Episodes Category:Season 2